


Witness

by icandrawamoth



Series: Rogue Podron Made Me Do It [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Missing Scene, Rogue Podron, Short, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge uses his power to summon his XO for purely selfish purposes.





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rogue Podron's discussion of what exactly Wedge wanted to see Tycho about at the end of The Bacta War. Obviously this was my favorite option presented. :D (Also an outtake for [Love Can Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121507) that I planned and then just...straight up forgot when I was actually writing it. Whoops.)

Tycho finds Wedge in the _Lusankya_ 's staff officers' mess right where Ooryl had said he would be, talking to an attendant as he gestures at the datapad in the younger man's hand. Tycho waits for them to finish, and when the attendant walks away, Wedge smiles when he turns and catches sight of him.

“You wanted to see me?” Tycho says.

“I did. Just finishing up some last minute party prep here.” Wedge gestures over his shoulder at the retreating attendant before heading toward the door and motioning Tycho along with him. “Come with me, Captain.”

Tycho quirks an eyebrow but follows. A few moments later, Wedge palms open a door and leads him onto the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer and down the central raised command walkway. The place currently empty, though certainly there's a skeleton crew on standby somewhere just in case, silent but for the soft hum of computers and shushing of air vents. Outside the viewport, the green and blue mass of Thyferra spins lazily.

“An impressive acquisition,” Tycho comments, “even if she's a little banged up.”

Wedge rolls his eyes, ignoring the comment as he hooks his thumbs in Tycho's belt loops and swings him around to press his back against the viewport, crowding in to kiss him for all he's worth. After a half second of surprise, Tycho leans into it, giving back as good as he gets, chuckling against Wedge's lips when they part for breath.

“Is this why you summoned me?”

“Maybe.” Wedge pecks him on the lips again.

Tycho grins. “A week as temporary captain of an SSD and you've gone mad with power.”

“Maybe,” Wedge says again, completely unrepentant.

Tycho slides a hand into his hair and pulls him in once more, Wedge's lips soft and insistent against his, cool transparisteel against his back, warm body at his front. Tycho loses himself in it, not realizing or caring how much time is passing until he hears a sudden, “ _Ahem._ ”

Wedge springs back abashedly – Tycho's position against the viewport preventing from from doing the same – and there on the walkway behind him stands Mirax, arms crossed and foot tapping in a display of impatience, though there's clear amusement on her face. “You know,” she says, “we're supposed to be planning my wedding, not practicing for yours.”

“Wedge's bridge,” Tycho points out, regaining his footing. “Technically, he can do whatever he wants.”

“Just so, and now I'm hijacking your power for my own gain, dear,” Mirax says, looping her arm through Wedge's and attempting to lead him away. “You don't mind, Tycho?” she adds sweetly.

Tycho tries not to be too obvious about wiping his mouth. “Not at all. As long as you bring him back when you're finished.”

“You'll need witnesses,” Wedge points out. “Tycho-”

“Of course,” Mirax deadpans. “After what I've just _witnessed_ , it's only fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't miss [the lovely art](http://belindafish123.tumblr.com/post/172452684258/technically-he-can-do-whatever-he-wants-some) belindafish123 did inspired by this! <3


End file.
